


Adventures in Peeping

by chaineddove



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, they’ve made stalking their friends into kind of an art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Peeping

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: “a compromising situation.” When I thought of which characters to use, I flashed back to the _Barairo no Sekai_ opening and that little dancing thing the two girls do when everyone else is being shown in (implied) pairings. Thus was this born *lol*

By now, they’ve made stalking their friends into kind of an art. Not that they do it all the time, and generally not in a creepy way (excluding perhaps the incident with the wiretapping, but that had been at least partially Makubex’s fault, for encouraging them), but whenever the mood strikes, or they’re short on work, or cigarettes, or other means of passing the time, they invariably revert to this fun and educational hobby.

For instance, they have recently gotten a solid three months of amusement out of teasing Shido after they just happened to see him standing a bit too close to Madoka under a tree in the garden (never mind that they had been trespassing on her property and it had hardly been accidental). Sadly, the entertainment value has been declining lately, mostly because Shido has taken to ignoring them icily when they bring it up. They haven’t gotten a good bloody nose out of it for at least a week, so it’s clearly time to move on.

Fortunately, there’s a perfect opportunity just waiting for them, and they could never miss something like _this_ , especially considering it’s happening in the back room of their very own bar.

“This,” Hevn says, very calmly, “isn’t what it looks like.”

“Oh god,” Natsumi whimpers, seemingly unable to decide whether to cover her scarlet face or attempt to zip up the back of her dress.

“Oh my god,” echoes Ginji. Ban just gapes.

“It’s rude to stare,” Hevn points out.

Ban is sporting a full-out leer by now. “Natsumi-chan! I didn’t know you swung that way!”

“Oh god,” Natsumi repeats. “Please go away.”

“Now why would we do that?” Ban says. “We’d much rather watch. Unless you invite us to join in, of course, in which case-”

Hevn throws a canister of coffee creamer at them. Ban catches it easily. “Yes, go away,” she agrees. “Haven’t you embarrassed her enough? If you must know-”

“No!” Natsumi shrieks. “Hevn-san! _Don’t tell them!_ ”

“I think it’s pretty obvious what’s going on here,” Ban gloats. “It’s not like we can’t add two and two. Right, Ginji?”

“Oh yeah,” Ginji says, still staring. He is clearly trying to reconcile his idea of cute, sweet Natsumi-chan with _this_.

“I told you, you have completely the wrong idea. It’s okay, Natsumi-chan, it’s not like either of them is really interested in women in any case-”

“HEY!” Ban and Ginji protest in unison.

“As I was saying,” Hevn continues calmly, “if you _must_ know, her zipper is stuck. On the way _up_ ,” she clarifies when neither of them looks convinced.

“Oh god, I am getting fat,” Natsumi wails. “Hevn-san! Why did you tell them that!?”

“Oh,” Ginji says, looking put out. “Is that all?”

“Ginji!” Ban insists. “That _can’t_ be all! I mean, how did her zipper _get_ down in the first place!” He is fired up in a way that says he is completely determined for there to be lesbian shenanigans going on in the back room, one way or another.

“Oh,” Ginji says, cheering up immediately. “Yeah!”

Hevn looks at them in a way that implies they were both dropped on their heads as babies. She crosses her arms under her considerable breasts and heaves a sigh. “Zippers generally start out in the down position when you’re changing your clothes. I’m trying to help her get it on.” Now that they look, there’s Natsumi’s school uniform, folded neatly on a shelf.

“Oh,” Ginji says again.

“Damn,” adds Ban.

“And that _said_ , boys, can you explain to me _why_ you are back here in the first place, when you should be out retrieving that-”

“Ah,” Ban says loudly before she has a chance to finish, “yes, that, of course! We’re on the trail!”

“Really,” Hevn says. She doesn’t look impressed with the explanation.

“Yeah,” Ginji says, thinking desperately. “We needed, um…” he picks up the first thing that is underhand. “Some salt.”

Ban gives him a disbelieving look which clearly says, _is that really the best you could come up with?_

“I’m sure,” Hevn says flatly.

“Annnnnnnnd we’vereallygottogonow,” Ginji slurs. Before Hevn can throw anything else (or worse, before Paul shows up and realizes they were hoping to peep on his waitress), they take off running.


End file.
